Irregular Creatures
Irregular Creatures are a group of species the Boundary Management System takes special note of who exist outside of Logic, they are types of Irregularities. They, unlike humans, are connected directly to the Magic of the world and the Boundary. They are widely featured throughout all of the EvoBlaze Series. Information Irregular Creatures are irregularities tied directly to the power of Magic in the world, be it by artificial or natural means. They typically have a high aptitude for Magic but are not the origins of its power. It is widely believed most of them came as a result of mankind's fears or desires reacting with something inside the Boundary. This was most notable during the Third War, when tensions and ambitions were at their highest, resulting in the surge of these beings from the Boundary where some threatened mankind and others didn't. Due to their power and knowledge, they were seen as huge threats and hunted down by mankind due to their implied connections to the other Irregularities. Despite that, some of the creatures were closer to humans and even fought alongside them during the Third War. There are artificial and natural examples of them, and most can be replicated by highly skilled Sorcerers or Alchemists. Most need magic in the world to exist. History While Irregular Creatures did exist prior to the System ever being able to Observe them, it wasn't until the Third War that they suddenly began to appear en masse from various points and cities. The NOS had to develop new weaponry to even combat them, and their power led to others obtaining strange Drives while near the Irregular Creature's bodies, and by unknown means humans and beastkin alike would become Irregularities as well. They were alive and active throughout the War, most notably, Rachel, a Vampire who helped the remains of rebellion against the NOS and the varying Prime Fields who battled for the NOS. Elementals were also known to be involved, such as Yuega Tegi, utilized for their impressive manipulation of natural magic energies, while others closer to bestial entities like the Berserk Black or the Tsuchigumo would threaten mankind directly by devouring their souls to grow themselves and spread a wave of destruction. The development of the Seithr Seraphs would help during the War against the Irregularity, and the surge of the beasts and Seithr-based irregularities like the Seithr Beings. Some remaining branches of the Magic Guild after their division prior to the Third War were always rather jealous of the creatures out of their control, as within their genes and biological data they had a natural affinity and power to utilize or interact with Magic or Seithr in ways humans could not, even with their technology. This led to attempts to capture Irregular Creatures to learn more about them and their relation to pure Magic, or harvest their energies. This act largely went unnoticed, due to the battles between the NOS and the Rogue Sectors. However, it was eventually stopped with Ishana being raided and closed entirely by the Government. The exact involvement of Irregular Creatures is unclear, due to the purging of them by the System's power at the end of the War, they were targeted alongside the Observers. This resulted in most of them disappearing alongside other powerful Irregularities. This was believed to be due to the generalized fear of magic-based beings and their abilities to ignore logic. Some people still have traits of the Irregular Creatures, however. Legna existing as a Vampire, and her guardian Yurei is believed to be a descendant of the Lycanthropes. An Avian also is alive, Feather who is with the NOS. In addition, Seithr Irregularities are highly common in the world due to the Seithr Scourge spreading throughout the atmosphere around the sight of the War. Irregular Creatures *Vampire - Blood-drinking individuals, though most can't be in sunlight. Incredibly wise, some could use blood as their weapon. *Lycanthropes - Werewolves, able to transform into large wolf-like creatures. Incredible physical power, and are debated to be products of alchemy. Incredibly loyal but physically monstrous. *Kitsune - Kitsune are fox-like creatures, they have a high affinity to Magic but are less suited to physical combat. Free-spirited and unpredictable creatures. *Avian - An Avian is a bird-like creature, typically identifiable by their talons and feathered wings. *Tsuchigumo- Nightmarish arachnid-based entities which appeared from Seithr-infested areas, they only appear in isolated parts of Taoreta due to near extinction. Overwhelming and deadly. *Elemental - Individuals embodying a full magic of an elemental nature resembling logical elements like fire or water. *Dragon- A reptilian creature. Capable of using Magic raw in its breath, and unlike many irregular creatures, were capable of telepathy with humans. Were either completely tranquil or completely berserk. Valorous and fearless. *Seithr Seraph - Angelic humanoid creature, they had wings of their own energy which could appear at will alongside a halo of their magic over their head. Were most noted for utilizing their light magic. Artificially created to battle the Seithr Irregularities. Loyal to their morality. Seithr Irregularities Seithr Irregularities are Irregular Creatures whose magic connections have gone berserk due to some underlying cause deep in their genetics. These are hellish monsters, resulting and growing from fears and negative energy. The reasons why they exist is unknown, and they devour natural magic energies around them. *Seithr Being - A humanoid being of Seithr, corrupt energy resembling "magic" flows through them and they infest the current world. *Berserk Black - Highly dense nightmarish beings resembling the Black Beast. They sprouted from experimental Cauldrons, and devour everything in their vicinity, including Magic and would spread the Seithr Scourge. *Seithr Demon - Seithr Demons were supernatural and vicious beings who took shapes of mankind's fears and fed on their desires for their own power. According to the Amanohokosaka Clans, they threatened them during the Age of Destruction, when the Azure's energy was being harvested by them and spread as corrupted energy resembling "magic". Various Prime Field Device Some Prime Fields were seen as massive Irregularities, some were said to be able to house the powers of gods, and were believed to be created to counter their great power, so mankind could come closer and obtain the powers beyond their grasp. With some weapons they held, like the Murakumo, they became so strong to rival even the God's power, being able to challenge them. Despite being created by mankind as vessels, they can develop feelings and become almost identical to them, but mankind's rejection of them when they grow out of control causes friction between the two, leading them to be in violent dissonance. An example of them is the Azure Interface Primefield. Undergoing constant change by their environment or soul experience, they are considered to have limitless potential by some in comparison to other Irregular Creatures or humanity. God/Goddess A generalized idea mankind had of divinity, they referred to certain beings as them. Completely illogical existences that embody the idea of divine power. They are supposedly gone, though humanity spent a great deal of time studying ideas surrounding them in the past. They are believed by many to be beyond Irregular Creatures, but the System can't comprehend the full existence of Gods, resulting in them being grouped with the same creatures. There are several in records, including the Goddess of Death, Izanami, the God of Destruction, the Black Beast, and the God known as Susano'o. The Irregularity that appeared in the Third War was said to be very similar to a God in its soul, and still can't comprehend its existence. Trivia *Irregular Creatures are inspired by various creatures from mythology. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze